Brad Fitzgerald (UFSWHG)
Brad Fitzgerald is the protagonist of the orignial Lost in Hell and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. Personality Brad can be described as ruthless but friendly, he always tries to do his best to help his friends and loved ones. Brad also has a short fuse and can be angered very easy. In Lost in Hell In the original version, Brad has made a name by being known as a gangster and is feared by people. However soon everything goes to shit and when the apocalypse starts he saves two people, Henry and Harry. He soon travels with them and tries to reedem himself. In the Games Issue 3 After waking up and reading his note, Brad meets up with Chuck and they team up. After finding a shotgun and making their away across the city, they stumble across a young girl and after a second, Brad fires his shotgun with no remorse. Chuck stands shocked as Brad said it had to be done. Issue 6 As night approaches, both Brad and Chuck are found having fled from a horde of zombies, walking down a road. Brad spots a speck of light in the building they were approaching, quickly assuming it to be people. He tasks Chuck with scattering the zombies while he himself goes up to check on it. He attracts zombies on the way up. On his way to enter the room, he encounters James Harrison and quickly disposes of him, confirming there to be people. He gets closer to the room and does a quick run-and-gun, grazing Ridley Johnson's shoulder and catching Mark Jones off-guard. With the growing threat of zombies and his range advantage, Mark was forced to flee, leaving Ridley for dead. After a quick observation, Chuck confirms Ridley to be as good as dead. Brad proposes to use Ridley as bait so they can leave the building without trouble, to which Chuck agrees. Issue 7 Day approaches as Brad and Chuck find themselves in silent again, having escaped the herd from last night. Brad, knowing Chuck is against him, tries talking to him about why Brad is the way he is. The conversation doesn't last long however because they both run into a familiar looking zombie. A Zombie Grimm. The two are shocked that someone they know is in the games, even if it Grimm, and Chuck soon kills the zombie Grimm. Brad then states that if Grimm was there, maybe people from the farm where. The two then traveled around to find out but they instead come across a dead body, belonging to a little girl. The two look at the kid's dead body before they hear yelling. Brad turns to run but both him and Brad are held at gunpoint by Peter, who is furious about Sniper. Brad tries explaning that it wasn't him only for Peter to shoot at them however. Lucky for Brad, Chuck pushed him out of the bullet's way. But the bullet still shot his leg, causing Brad's kneecap to pop. Seriously injured Brad can only scream as Peter shoots at them, with Chuck trying to protect him. Soon enough Chuck grabs Brad and helps him escape, taking shelter in a church. Chuck lays Brad down on a bench as Chuck tries finding stuff to help Brad. However this leaves Brad open and soon Ronin takes their shotgun. Brad tries grabbing it from Ronin but due to his injury he can't and he is shot dead by Ronin. Killed Victims *Brenda *James Harrison *Ridley Johnson (Caused) *Numerous amounts of infected Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters